


dress code

by ghibliterritory



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hermann hates ties, Hermann is also deaf, I dare you to take that away from me, M/M, Uprising Didn't Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Ties were the work of the Devil, Hermann Gottlieb was sure of that.





	dress code

“This is  _ ridiculous _ .” Hermann grumbled, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hands shook, fumbling with the fabric in his hands as he buttoned up his shirt. He pressed his weight against the edge of the sink’s counter to keep himself standing. “Absolute hogwash- why would a college demonstration have a  _ uniform rule _ ? Most absurd thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

The response he got was almost like a whisper, right on the edge of his hearing. Hermann cursed and gently went to adjust the volume of his hearing aid. “Sorry, Newton, did you speak-”

 

“ _ I SAID YOU’LL LIVE! _ ” The ever shrieky voice of Newton Geiszler rang in his ears immediately, making Hermann jump and hold his ears. “Good  _ God _ , Newton, there is  _ no need to yell! _ ”

 

He turned to see Newt’s head poking into the bathroom door frame, grin sheepish and apologetic. “...Whoops. Sorry.”

 

Hermann hummed, turning back around to get the last button. “Well, in any case- I’m aware that I will live. However, I reserve a right to believe that a dress code for a demonstration is rather  _ idiotic. _ ”

 

Newt squeezed his way into the bathroom and put a hand on Hermann’s shoulder. “Relax- you’re just bitter about having to wear a tie. It really isn’t going to kill you to wear one for a few hours.”

 

“Oh,  _ it might. _ ” Hermann grumbled. Adjusting his collar one last time, he reached over to the bundle of silk on the counter beside him. The tie in question wasn’t very fancy. A simple black one, stolen from Newt. It wasn’t particularly unflattering, but goodness knew he hated ties. They were far too difficult to manage- even without his horrid leg and shaking hands getting in the way of everything. Carefully, Hermann situated the tie around his neck, staring intently at himself as he slowly tried to tie it right.

 

It wasn’t much of a success- the little thing slipped from his hands more often than he would have liked, and his brain would blank on the next step. After about a minute of trying and failing, Hermann cursed especially loud and tossed the thing back on the counter, huffing. “Forget a dress code, if they want to toss me out for not wearing a  _ bloody tie _ -”

 

“Hermann,  _ relax. _ ” Newt piped up, pausing his own routine to turn and face him. Hermann made a face. “Well, you must admit, it’s rather pointless!”

 

A finger to Hermann’s lips finally got him to shut up and look back at Newt, who was trying his best to bite back a smile at his annoyance. Of course he was. He watched the other as he grabbed the tie, fixing it back around his neck- Hermann almost chuckled at the way he had to get on his toes a bit to really get it around there. Once Newt was fully on the ground again, he started to tie it, hands working much faster and smoother than his own. Before he knew it, he was done. “There. You look good, Herm.”

 

While he couldn’t help but scoff a bit, muttering about how he could have done it eventually, Hermann did lean down at press a soft kiss to Newt’s forehead. “Thank you, love.”

 

“Anything to get you to stop complaining.” Newt replied, laughing as Hermann rolled his eyes. “Now, are you ready to go? They’re gonna start the whole damn thing without us.”

 

“I doubt that, since we are the guests of honor and all.” Hermann said, picking up his cane again- it had been sitting on the wall behind him, close enough in reach.

 

Newt shrugged, checking up on his own appearance before sliding out of the bathroom. “You never know, man, colleges are stuck up.” Hermann paused for a moment, walking out slowly behind him. “Newton, you  _ teach _ at a college.”

 

“So I know from experience.” Newt defended. He left before the other could respond, already heading towards the door of their apartment. Herman sighed, shaking his head.

  
“You are  _ ridiculous. _ ” He muttered before following once more.


End file.
